


Маленькие детки

by Jordano



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адалинде позвонили из школы с сообщением о том, что ее сын подрался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие детки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мирамина.  
> Написано для команды WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016.  
> Примечание: Частичная AU: Диана растет, как и положено нормальному ребенку; Ник, Адалинда и Шон живут одной семьей.

Когда Адалинде позвонили из школы, она как раз закончила консультацию с клиентом, распрощалась с ним и разбиралась в бумажных завалах. К счастью, больше ничего важного на этот день не планировалось, поэтому, завершив разговор, она просто схватила сумку и, сказав секретарю, что должна срочно ехать к сыну в школу, сбежала по лестнице на парковку, по дороге набрав Ника.   
  
— Привет. …Нет. Не совсем. Звонили из школы. Келли подрался. …Нет, с ним вроде нормально, нос только разбит, но он подрался с Шустролапом, и тот схлынул. …Нет, он просто заявил, что Келли его спровоцировал. …Не знаю, кто первый. …Нет. …Еду, конечно, к машине иду. …Директор звонил, сам. …Нет, открытым текстом ничего не сказал, но мысль хорошо прочитывалась и так. …Вот именно. …Не надо, я сама. А ты попробуй, пожалуйста, быть дома, когда мы приедем. Или приди чуть раньше. …Не знаю, будет ли говорить. Но даже если и нет… Да, хорошо. Пока.  
  
Мрачный Келли с распухшим носом, все-таки фингалом и разодранным в клочья рукавом толстовки дожидался мать в приемной директора, и бегло поцеловав чадо в макушку и погладив по плечу, Адалинда смело отправилась исполнять материнский долг.   
  
К счастью, их вполне адекватный (иной в школе для везенских детишек с их везенскими родителями вряд ли продержался бы столько лет) директор все разбирательства отложил на следующий день, сейчас же только кратко и без особых претензий, но с явными намеками пересказал ей обстоятельства. Выходило так себе: Шустролап из класса Келли, никого не трогая, что-то обсуждал с приятелями, Келли шел мимо, вмешался, затеял скандал и в итоге первый ударил, после чего детишки сцепились в рычащий схлынувший клубок, который разняли только учителя. К счастью, обошлось без особых травм: Келли мать уже видела, Шустролап же, уходя с родителями, тоже сверкал фингалом и прихрамывал — однако проблема, как с нажимом разъяснил ей директор, состояла вовсе не в травмах. В общем-то, Адалинда его понимала. Даже полукровка, даже ребенок, Келли тем не менее был Гриммом, и несмотря на покладистый характер самого Келли и известность его отца и Шона, среди везенов вообще и везенов-родителей было достаточно тех, кому не нравилось, что Гримм учится с их детьми. К счастью, раньше никаких неприятных ситуаций не возникало, однако случившееся сегодня, особенно с учетом того, что первым начал именно Келли… Да, она сама все понимала.  
  
Попрощавшись и пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Адалинда вышла из кабинета.  
  
— Поехали, боец, — велела она сыну и придирчиво осмотрела его, пропустив чуть вперед в коридоре, но, кроме лица и порванной одежды, все выглядело нормально.   
  
В общем-то, их школьной медсестре в этом смысле можно было доверять полностью: учитывая специфику заведения, администрация подобрала очень опытного и добросовестного человека.   
  
В машине оба молчали: разговаривать на ходу, особенно учитывая, что Келли такого желания не проявлял, Адалинда не хотела, да и перед разговором стоило подумать. Важнее всего, конечно, было выяснить, что там у них произошло: уж что она знала точно, так это то, что ее спокойный, как удав, и даже местами медлительный, не склонный к истерикам сын никогда просто так ни на кого не набросился бы. Но стоило подумать и о том, как держать себя в школе, на завтрашней встрече полным составом заинтересованных лиц, особенно учитывая, что семью побитого Шустролапа она вспомнила и оптимизма это не добавило.   
  
Ник действительно был дома: его машину Адалинда заметила, едва свернула на их улицу. Келли тоже заметил и демонстративно громко и презрительно вздохнул, но Адалинде показалось, что он, тем не менее, рад.  
  
— Красавец! — присвистнул Ник, увидев сына.  
  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Келли, и Адалинда поморщилась.  
  
— Иди переодевайся и приводи себя в порядок, — велела она. — Царапин нет, обрабатывать не надо?  
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой сын и быстро взбежал наверх.   
  
Когда шаги затихли, Адалинда устало вздохнула.  
  
— Мне ничего не сказал. Действительно начал первый. Как это выглядит для директора, сам понимаешь. А набросился он на Ривза. Помнишь Ривзов?  
  
Пару секунд лицо Ника ничего не выражало, а потом в глазах мелькнула какая-то мысль, и он обреченно застонал.  
  
— Тех самых?  
  
Адалинда сочувственно кивнула:  
  
— Тех. Ты готовься, одна я завтра туда не поеду, или ты, или Шон.  
  
— Я, — согласился Ник. — Шона прибережем как тяжелую артиллерию на крайний случай.  
  
И поднялся со стула, отодвинув чашку с кофе, который успел себе сделать до их возвращения.  
  
— Пойду выяснять обстоятельства дела.   
  
Адалинда слабо улыбнулась.  
  
Наверх она тихо поднялась минут через семь после ухода Ника. У нее даже была уважительная причина: она шла к себе за одеждой, обнаружив, что умудрилась посадить на юбку какое-то пятно. И не то, чтобы она подглядывала и подслушивала. Просто ей следовало знать — слишком серьезным был вопрос. Да и возможность подвернулась очень удачно: Ник с сыном сидели на кровати в комнате Келли, и Адалинда, остановившись на лестнице напротив двери, оказалась невидима для них, ей же часть с кроватью хорошо просматривалась в зеркало на стене.   
  
— …понимаешь? — услышала она Ника.   
  
— А ты что, не дрался в школе? — ершисто поддел Келли в ответ, и Ник кивнул.  
  
— Дрался. Но в большинстве случаев не попадался, — Адалинда поморщилась. — И ты же понимаешь, что твоя драка — это не просто мальчишки что-то не поделили.   
  
— Да? — в том же тоне переспросил Келли, и Ник отмахнулся.  
  
— Да. Прекращай. Я тебе не враг и даже, заметь, не читаю нотации. А мог бы.  
  
Келли хмыкнул:  
  
— Ничего, нотаций я от мамы и от Шона наслушаюсь.  
  
— Еще как, — кивнул Ник, а потом очень серьезно проговорил: — Келли, ты же понимаешь, что это все не игрушки? И касается не только тебя. И мне очень важно знать, почему ты это сделал. Скажи, ты...  
  
К концу Ник сбился, замолчал, рассеянно взъерошил волосы на затылке и, тщательно подбирая слова, продолжил:  
  
— Ты почувствовал злость? Ярость? Желание ударить, которое невозможно преодолеть? Как пелена перед глазами? Когда увидел этого везена, Шустролапа…   
  
Сперва Келли слушал отца со своим не так давно появившимся в репертуаре видом пламенного революционера, волей судьбы оказавшегося в светском салоне «приличных» буржуа и вынужденного их почему-то терпеть, однако на последних словах вздрогнул и резко повернулся к Нику, мгновенно превратившись в мальчишку-подростка, которым и был:  
  
— Так ты что?.. — неверяще начал он. — Ты что, думаешь, я это потому, что он… Что я… Папа!  
  
Адалинда похолодела. О, она знала этот тон и этот вид, отлично знала. Возмущение, ошеломление, обида на предательство — проходили уже, спасибо большое!  
  
Если бы у нее спросили, повезло ли ее детям с характером, Адалинда искренне не знала бы, что ответить. Она долго могла бы рассказывать о том, чем хороши ее дети. И так же долго — чем плохи.   
  
Например, Диана. Умная, сильная, замечательно талантливая — в худшем своем виде она превращалась в таран, который пробивал все, включая кости и стены любой толщины, на пути к своей цели. И если с близкими людьми ситуацию спасала любовь — в какой-то момент Диана спохватывалась, осознавая, что делает больно, однако даже тут не всегда вовремя — то с чужими такого спасения не было. И иногда Адалинду всерьез пугала неспособность дочери гнуться и сдаваться, потому что несгибаемое рано или поздно сломается.   
  
Келли же был другим: покладистым, спокойным, не обидчивым. Половину, если не больше, ссор в их непростом семействе, грозивших перерасти в полноценный скандал, гасил именно легкий характер Келли, не цеплявшегося за глупые слова и не ведущегося на глупые подначки.  
  
Вот только все это счастье перечеркивалось одним побочным эффектом: уж если Келли обижался, то делал это всерьез и надолго. Когда он уверялся, что его на самом деле обидели — он замолкал. Не кричал, не ругался, не обвинял — просто переставал разговаривать. Рекордом на памяти Адалинды были полторы недели молчания в адрес всех родителей. Келли было девять, и никто из них троих не пришел на его школьный спектакль. Шон с Ником тогда закопались в новое расследование с десятком жертв, появляясь дома только поспать, и то чаще по очереди, Адалинда же связалась с бракоразводным процессом, чего обычно старалась избегать, дело вышло сложным, и в итоге она оказалась единственным человеком, кого избитая рыдающая жена в ужасе от перспективы выкидыша смогла попросить отвезти ее в больницу.  
  
Ничего из этого Келли тогда не счел уважительной причиной. И, в общем-то, Адалинда его понимала: не увидеть в зале ни одного из трех родителей, в то время как к другу пришла его мать-одиночка, работающая в двух местах, было не просто обидно.   
  
Они извинялись все втроем, по отдельности, по двое в разных составах, подключили даже Диану — ничего не помогало. Келли молчал. Касайся это кого-то другого, Адалинда подумала бы, что ребенок мстит, издеваясь — больше никто в их семействе к таким вещам склонен не был, выясняя все отношения на месте и достаточно внятно, а потому искренне страдая от затягивающихся обид. Однако у Келли дело было не в мести: он просто не мог разговаривать с теми, на кого действительно обижался, физически, психологически — никак не мог.   
  
И это значило, что если сейчас Ник повернет разговор как-то не так… Нет уж, на еще одном молчаливом бойкоте Адалинда точно свихнется!  
  
— Не говори глупости, — ровно ответил Ник, и ее немного отпустило, потому что Келли глянул исподлобья, но в глаза, а это было хорошим знаком. — Если ты что-то сделал, то у тебя были серьезные причины. Я только хочу их знать. Были?  
  
— Были, — мрачно кивнул Келли. — Он скотина не потому, что Шустролап, а потому, что просто скотина. Да будь он хоть Гриммом, я бы ему врезал! Урод он, и все.   
  
Выдохнув, Ник сполз на пол рядом с кроватью и похлопал ладонью по ковру рядом с собой.  
  
— Безотносительно того, что врезать — плохое решение, — пробормотал он, когда Келли тоже спустился, куда позвали. — Посмотри на все это со стороны. Так, как будут смотреть другие, кто не знает тебя и не знает его. Ты — Гримм. Он — везен. Он только говорил, а ты — ударил. И ты — мой сын, Келли. Понимаешь, что подумают?  
  
Келли тряхнул головой с забавным виноватым возмущением:  
  
— Я наполовину Гримм! Я тоже везен! У меня мать ведьма! У меня сестра ведьма!  
  
Ник, кажется, попытался сдержаться, но как-то не слишком упорно, потому что хмыкнул очень громко. Келли вскинулся было, подумав, что отец смеется над ним, но осознал, что сказал — и криво ухмыльнулся сам.   
  
— В прямом смысле Ведьма, — поправился он. — В переносном, правда, тоже иногда... Но это я могу так сказать, а он — нет!  
  
Напрягшись, Ник повернулся к сыну.  
  
— Ты поэтому полез в драку?  
  
Тот неохотно кивнул.  
  
— Он про Ди гадости говорил. Дружить с ней хотел, а она его послала. И конкурс проектов выиграла, а он думал, что первым будет. Вот он и…  
  
Келли не закончил, отвел глаза и упрямо уставился в пол. Кажется, пересказывать гадости он не собирался, но Ник и не настаивал. Вместо этого он вздохнул и расслабился, откинувшись на кровать.   
  
— А сама Диана что?  
  
Келли удивленно покосился на отца.  
  
— Ничего. Она не слышала — он же не ей говорил! Да и не будет теперь! Я ей брат или где?!  
  
Ник хмыкнул, и Келли снова недоверчиво вскинулся, но опять понял, что это не над ним.   
  
— Знаешь, сын, защищать сестру — это замечательно. А вот не доверять ей — очень плохо.  
  
— Почему это «не доверять»? — опешил Келли, и Ник пожал плечами.  
  
— Потому что, выходит, ты считаешь, что она не сможет сама решить свои проблемы.   
  
— Но я же!.. Я!..  
  
— Она просила тебя помочь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Она знает, что Ривз про нее говорил?  
  
— Не знаю… Вряд ли — она бы мне рассказала.   
  
— Получается, ты даже не дал ей шанса разобраться самой. И попросить помощи, если у самой не получится.   
  
Келли растерянно поглядел на отца.  
  
— Но я же специально, чтобы она не слышала… Гадко ведь!  
  
Ник хмыкнул:  
  
— И она, конечно, не услышала. И уж точно не услышит сейчас.   
  
Возразить было нечего, и Келли только уставился в пол, больше не сопротивляясь, и некоторое время оба сидели молча, а потом Ник придвинулся к сыну так, чтобы касаться его плечом, и тихо начал:  
  
— Келли, я сейчас спрашивать не буду, отвечать мне не надо, но ты сам, для себя, пожалуйста, подумай. Ты это сделал для Дианы, чтобы ее в гадость не вмешивать? Или потому, что это говорили о твоей сестре, — на слове «твоей» Ник сделал особенное ударение, — и ты не мог этого позволить? Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
— Кажется, — пожал плечами Келли, не понимая головы, и Ник кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Просто подумай. И то, и другое нормально — но это очень разные вещи, и их в себе лучше различать. И еще одно.  
  
Ник и до этого говорил серьезно, однако на последних словах в его голосе, кажется, прозвучало что-то особенное, потому что Келли все-таки посмотрел на отца, отвлекаясь от своих тяжких дум.  
  
— Я тебе это рассказывать не буду, я напрямую не участвовал, но ты у Шона спроси, с чего у них с мамой началось и как появилась Диана. Очень поучительная история про ведьм и про то, что не нужно их недооценивать. Очень-очень поучительная.  
  
Недовольно поморщившись, Адалинда мысленно поставила пометку поговорить с Шоном раньше, чем до него дойдет Келли: чтобы вопрос не оказался неожиданностью и дабы согласовать версии. Все-таки честность — лучшая политика только в определенных границах, и некоторые подробности их счастливой истории ребенку знать пока не стоило. Но, в общем, для приблизительного знакомства с семейными тайнами время, пожалуй, было подходящее, Ник прав.   
  
***  
Когда Келли спустился вниз, успокоенная Адалинда готовила. Обычно она этим занималась редко, оставляя домашние дела помощнице или — посильно — детям, однако сегодня наметился день семейного единения, поэтому, пожалуй, стоило сделать ужин на самом деле семейным.  
  
Келли понуро подошел и уткнулся ей в плечо.  
  
— Извини... — пробормотал он. — Ну, что подрался, и тебе в школу ехать пришлось…   
  
— Ладно уж, боец, — усмехнулась Адалинда и потрепала сына по волосам. — Только давай ты в следующий раз будешь хорошо думать, прежде чем делать, ага?  
  
Келли виновато-ехидно поморщился:  
  
— Давай! — и, подавив сильное, но непедагогичное желание дать отпрыску подзатыльник, Адалинда мстительно ухмыльнулась:  
  
— Ты сильно-то не радуйся, умник. Сейчас вот Ди из школы придет. А вечером Шон с работы.  
  
Лицо у Келли, кажется, раньше эту мысль успешно игнорировавшего, мгновенно вытянулось, и Адалинда хорошо поняла, почему. А при желании могла бы и озвучить его мысли. Келли отлично знал, что Шон, естественно, накажет, есть даже шанс, что ужесточит отцово наказание (о котором, кстати, стоило узнать). И обязательно прочитает мораль, причем сперва — коротко и доходчиво — по делу, а потом — долго и мучительно — чтобы основательно и надежно подкрепить мотивацию избегать повтора.   
  
Однако, несмотря на все это, больше Шона страдальца пугала Ди. Сын наверняка уже прикинул, что ей рассказали про его героические подвиги, но броситься домой сразу она не может, а потому сидит на занятиях, кипя от злости и постепенно достигая состояния переполненного парового котла. И когда Диана все-таки доберется до братца, будет взрыв. Даже Адалинда на секунду малодушно подумала улизнуть из дома под предлогом поездки в магазин, что уж говорить о виновнике. Том самом, который сейчас обреченно смотрел в пустоту, кажется, все полнее осознавая черноту перспектив. Ну, да ничего: впредь будет умнее. Хотя дочь, возможно, и стоило поймать на подходах к брату, чтобы слегка отвлечь и охладить.   
  
— Чем отец наказал?  
  
Келли отмер.  
  
— Две недели у тети Розали в лавке.   
  
Адалинда хмыкнула:  
  
— Не смертельно. И тебе даже нравилось.  
  
— Ага! — фыркнул сын. — Читать и смешивать сборы. Но не коробки таскать и разбирать. У них после переезда там бедлам полный!   
  
— Ничего, потерпишь. Мышцы заодно без всяких драк подкачаешь, — и, заметив, как Келли начал надуваться, смягчилась. — Ладно, больше не буду. Мир?  
  
— Мир, — согласился Келли. — Прости.   
  
— Прощу, если разберешься с картошкой, — пообещала Адалинда и, проследив, как сын недовольно, однако молча взялся за дело, вытерла руки и вышла в гостиную.   
  
Нужно было позвонить Шону, если Ник не успел. А еще написать дочери, пусть она хоть немного спустит пар в смс. И подумать, как вести себя завтра в школе — правда, это занятие уже на весь вечер. Ну, да ничего: адвокат с капитаном и комиссаром полиции Портленда втроем что-нибудь да придумают.   
  
Усмехнувшись, Адалинда взяла телефон. 


End file.
